


How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Fall

by takethebluepill



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Pre-Slash
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethebluepill/pseuds/takethebluepill
Summary: He is going home.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 3





	How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Fall

**我是如何学会停止恐惧并爱上坠落的**

*  
  
Castiel仍会梦见那一晚。  
  
做梦对他来说是个新奇的体验。他曾经见过Dean做噩梦的样子，眼球在眼皮底下飞速转动，额头渗出冷汗。梦只是幻觉，从前他不能理解为什么人类会为了虚假的景象而备受折磨。  
  
但现在他明白了。  
  
无数火球从夜空中划过，翅膀燃烧，骨骼被折断。当时的他已然失去荣光，听觉不再能接收到天使电台的频率，梦境却没有赐予他这样的仁慈。惨叫和哀嚎充斥于整个天地之间，不管他怎么缩成一团用力捂住耳朵都无法停止。  
  
他在半夜惊醒，胸膛起伏如垂死的鸟儿。水泥地硌得脊背发痛，饥饿与寒冷是自从成为人类以来就伴他左右的两位老朋友，却在夜里更加凶猛。Castiel睁大眼睛，凝视着废弃仓库那高高的天花板，仔细体味每一种令他不适的感受。他拥抱它们，因为这是他应得的。知道自己正在经受折磨让他心安。  
  
新闻里把那次事件称为“一次奇特的流星雨”，天文学家试图寻找解释。他们不知道这已经有了解释，那就是： _全都是Castiel的错。_ 他想要从Raphael手中拯救地球，结果却给天堂带来了毁灭。多么愚蠢，一个普通的战士，却想扮演上帝。  
  
每一颗流星都是他罪行的证明。  
  
*  
  
他再也回不去天堂了。  
  
大概这样是最好的。他那么久没有回家，然而当他终于回去之后，他做了什么？天使死亡、坠落，全是他的杰作。他就像天堂的诅咒，应该远离那里，留在地球上。  
  
至少Castiel是这样告诉自己的。  
  
至少这样他的选择好像看上去还有一点点高尚可言。为了天堂，用自我放逐来赎罪。  
  
他必须这样告诉自己，因为真正的理由如此丑陋，像有什么邪恶的东西在他心里蛀了个洞，让他一想起就浑身发冷。他是为了自己。那个洞里的回音说。只是为了自己。他不能回去，因为一旦亲眼看到他对天堂都做了些什么，他怕他会杀了自己。  
  
这让他成为了懦夫中的懦夫，可他还是做不到。  
  
“现在你是人类了，这意味着你要流血，要睡觉，要担心一切你以前不需要担心的狗屎。”  
  
Castiel经常回想起他和Dean的那通电话，在电话里Dean是这样对他说的。 _Dean关心他。_ Castiel不知道自己还值不值得被关心，但可能变成人类也让他变得软弱又自私了吧，他发现自己渴望关心，渴望陪伴。他再也回不去天堂了，但是想到他还有一处地方可去，Castiel觉得那只紧紧掐着他的喉咙，让他近乎窒息的手稍稍放松了一点。  
  
在他犯下了那么多罪行之后，Dean依然关心他。Castiel牢牢抓着这个想法，如同在黑暗中捧着一豆灯火。  
  
*  
  
“如果我告诉你，上帝已经不在了呢？”  
  
Castiel犹豫着，还是说出了口。这是一个善意的提醒。他听见了这个女人的祈祷，她的丈夫病了。人类的身体总是如此脆弱。他不想看见心存信仰的人们失望，发现自己只是在无用的事上浪费了时间，这是不公平的。  
  
“那不可能。”  
  
“但我告诉你的是真相……”  
  
“你的真相，不是我的。你缺乏信仰，但这不会改变我相信什么。”  
  
这是第一次，有一个人类告诉Castiel他缺乏信仰。这也是第一次，Castiel意识到人类与天使的信仰可能并不相同。谁都知道天使是最虔诚的生物，可是他们都亲眼见过他们相信的究竟是什么。不止见过，数亿年间，他们陪伴的祂左右，听从祂的旨意。他们信仰上帝，因为上帝就是他们的父亲。从某种程度上来说，这和Dean总是按照他父亲说的做没有区别。但人类的信仰，Castiel不安地想到，寄托于他们从未真正目睹过的东西。甚至，他们可能永远无法证明世界上有更超然、更神圣的力量存在。可他们依然相信着。在Jimmy的记忆中，Castiel可以看见他和他的家人每顿餐前都会祷告，他的小女儿Clair，在最鲜明的一段回忆里大概才四五岁，金色的长发服帖地垂在脑后，甚至无法正确说出“意大利面”这个单词，但她依然相信着，拉着爸爸妈妈的手念道：“阿门”。  
  
这本应该是愚蠢的，盲目的，但或许这才是一种更强大的信仰。这个念头击中了Castiel，起初让他感到有些悚然。他在想什么？认为人类——这群他们眼里脏兮兮的猴子——比主的天使更加虔诚，这本身就是一种亵渎。他已经堕落到这种地步了吗？  
  
他茫然地看着教堂的窗户玻璃，上面的天使穿着白色长袍，彩绘的翅膀，神情悲悯，和真正的天使没有一丝相似之处。Castiel逐渐感到最初的震惊退潮，抵触如落进温水里的雪花般消融了，他发现这个本应荒谬的想法给了他前所未有的力量。  
  
 _或许我并没有背弃我的信仰，我只是在另一个地方找到了它。即使失去了天堂，失去了翅膀，失去了荣光，我依然可以拥有我自己的真相。_  
  
因为他相信的东西还就在那里。  
  
Castiel展开手中的地图，借着铁桶里跳动的火光看着被他圈出一个红圈的位置。  
  
堪萨斯，黎巴嫩。  
  
*  
  
有时候，Dean和Sam会把地堡称为“蝙蝠洞”。  
  
和他们说的很多东西一样，这个称呼在Castiel看来没有任何道理。他从来没在地堡里见过哪怕一只蝙蝠。  
  
可不知道为什么，想起这个细节，让Castiel走在路上突然微笑了起来。  
  
或许变成人类也让他的行为变得没有道理起来。  
  
*  
  
很长一段时间里，Castiel都感到迷失。  
  
他是主的天使，却被逐出了天堂，他曾经的家。他也没法和他的人类朋友们在一起，因为他在他们眼里永远是一个天使。他试图成为猎人，试图成为他们中的一员，却连最基本的审讯都做不好。他永远格格不入。  
  
现在，彻底成为人类从某种无比罪恶的角度来说，让他感到了解脱，就好像在一道壁垒的顶端摇摆了已经太久，终于朝其中一侧倒去。如果他的一生是一本书，那么这就是新的一页。他是人类了，跟Sam和Dean一样。他会感到冷，会变脏，会需要食物。啊，是的，他终于可以尝尝Dean爱吃的苹果派到底是什么味道了。  
  
救济站提供的食物在他看来绝对称不上美味。Castiel想，既然是免费的，味道差强人意也是理所当然。人类世界里，好东西都是要钱的，他至少还知道这点。不过他已经察觉到自己的味觉发生了变化。过去无味的、尝起来仅仅是分子的食物，现在都有了各自鲜明的味道。  
  
他喜欢番茄和鹰嘴豆泥，讨厌橄榄，偶尔运气好的话，他可以捡到半块别人吃剩的三明治。目前为止，那是他最爱的食物。  
  
Castiel期待和Winchester兄弟一起坐在餐桌边，和他们吃同样的食物，而不是面前只孤零零地摆着一杯咖啡做做样子。  
  
*  
  
英帕拉里很暖和，座椅也很舒服。  
  
Castiel从来不知道坐在车里可以有这样的感受。过去，他总是觉得人类的交通方式非常不便，累赘且低效。即使在失去翅膀之后，开车出行对天使来说也只是别无选择的将就。但此时此刻，这个曾经在他看来过于狭小的空间，就是整个世界上他唯一想待的地方。  
  
突如其来的好运几乎让他疼痛，就像冻伤的手冷不丁伸进了热水里。Castiel几乎不敢相信，Dean和Sam找到了他，还把他从死神手里救了回来，颇为字面上的，就像他们总是为家人做的那样。Dean说过他是家人的，不是吗？这次他没有再出错，Castiel想，他知道他总是可以相信Winchester兄弟。  
  
久违的放松使得疲惫席卷了Castiel全身，但他还不想这么快就闭上眼睛。过去拍拍翅膀就能转瞬间飞过的路程，现在却要花了他这么这么久，难怪人类在重逢时总是无比喜悦。在睡梦中度过这段珍贵的来之不易的时间好像显得太奢侈了。他自己的衬衫沾满了血迹，所以Dean借了一件他的备用衣服给他，棉质的布料干净而柔软地包裹着他的身体。他们之前在一家免下车快餐店买了食物，Castiel手里捧着一个纸杯，咖啡的味道很怪，但他很享受它散发出的香气。Dean一只手握着方向盘，一只手在Sam腿上的纸袋里摸索，嘴里还在抱怨Sam点的那些兔粮挡住了他的洋葱圈。而Sam正不停按着车载卡带机上的切歌键，试图在Dean的收藏里找到一首也合他口味的歌，直到Dean给了他的胳膊一记肘击。  
  
Castiel忍不住微笑起来。  
  
他要回家了。  
  
  
FIN.


End file.
